


塞夏｜鸠占鹊巢

by Don597



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don597/pseuds/Don597
Summary: ➰食用指南：吸血鬼设定，非典型三观，背景架空，黑夏尔。[此黑非彼黑哈]㊗️阅读愉快！
Kudos: 8





	塞夏｜鸠占鹊巢

爱德华在这场倒霉的暴雨里前行，皮靴子湿透了，甚至还有颗粒般黏腻的泥土顺着开了口子的胶底钻进来。这种感觉糟透了，更何况他此刻正在穿过这片黑色的森林。

这森林可真有够邪门的，安静得连鸟叫声也没有。倒也不必去怀疑他的耳朵，雨水的声音和鸟雀的声音他还是能分辨得出的。不经意地一抬头，看见了一只沉默的猫头鹰，肥大的身躯站在细细的树枝上，像是在给他警示，又像是在为他引路。他不知道，毕竟他也不是动物，只能硬着头皮往前走。

他的目的地是一座城堡，一座破败了的、甚至可能是没人住的城堡，他得去那儿避雨。

但他走了一个多小时了，城堡总是近在眼前，可他却像猴子捞月一样，怎么也走不进去。在这一个多小时的疲惫和绝望里，城堡成了一个神秘的女人，在暗夜里趁着他睡沉了的时候抚摸他，迷糊中想要抓住这双纤细的手，却只抓住了风。

爱德华走得有些困倦，他太累了，下一刻就要倒下。像是知道了他内心强烈的呼喊似的，他倒在了城堡的大门前，大门褪了漆的边角突然出现在他的眼前。爱德华被这样的惊喜推动着站了起来，他毫不怀疑这是一个圈套，反而相信这是在他迷糊之际，命运对他的一次馈赠。

于是他曲起手指敲了敲大门，一下，两下，没人答应。

他以为城堡里没住人，况且他也在雨夜里站了太久，雨水将他的头发拧成了好几股，湿漉漉地搭在头上，这让他很不舒服。所以他迫不及待地想要进去，想要进入城堡——他伸出手，雨水仿佛都停在了半空中，没有一点儿声响，他听着自己急喘的呼吸声，要去推开这座城堡的大门。

然后——没有然后，一张瘦长的脸伸了出来，白色的月光下，他的眼睛是暗红色的。只是一眨眼，那双眼睛又变成了黑色。紧接着，爱德华看见了那一整张脸，在点点黄色烛光的映衬下，他的脸白得不像话，仿佛多年没有见过阳光。

那是一张宛如机械一样的脸，每一处器官都不能出错，它永远平静，永远也无法让人挑出破绽。但在那一瞬间，爱德华却觉得那是一张悲伤的脸。可他还来不及细想，男人的声音就打断了他。

“有什么事吗，先生？”

爱德华分不清他的嗓音是天生低沉，还是因为害怕吵醒某一个人。

“我的帐篷被吹走了，可以在这里留宿一晚吗？”爱德华听见自己这样说，“我不会给您添麻烦的，我可以睡在地上的。”

城堡突然被灌进来一阵冷风，爱德华冷得全身发抖。

烛火左右摇曳，男人说：“我得去问问我家主人，在此之前，请您先进来避雨吧。”

然后他将门打开，爱德华看着那个穿着黑色燕尾服的男人，问：“您是这里的仆人吗？”

男人说：“是的，我是主人的执事。”

城堡内很冷，比外面还要冷，唯一的好处的没有雨滴下来，爱德华站在昏暗的大厅里，手里拿着执事先生给他的蜡烛。男人让他在原地等候，他便没乱跑，只是打量着这座城堡的内部。近处的壁纸有脱落的迹象，柱子上挂着烛台，却都没点燃，低头看着地板，好像也能看见灰尘上的脚印。

不管怎么看，这座城堡都谈不上辉煌，爱德华怀疑这里没住多少人。或许只有两个人，那个执事和他所谓的主人。

楼梯的拐角处挂着一幅巨额的画像，两个人，一个坐着一个站着，但碍于黑暗，爱德华看不清那两个人的脸。

执事便是从那个楼梯离开的，没过多久，他又从楼梯上下来。

“主人同意让您在这儿借宿一晚，请跟我来。”他说。

爱德华跟在他身后，执事很高，走在他前面就像一个巨大的黑影将他笼罩了一样。爱德华问：“执事先生，您的主人真是个好人。”

执事用他惯用的口吻说：“您过奖了。”

路过画像的时候，爱德华问：“这是您主人的画像吗？”

执事停下了脚步，也跟着打量着这幅画作。因为烛火的靠近，爱德华看清了画像上的人脸，坐着的是男人，一个深色头发，蓝眼睛的男人，双手交叠，大拇指上的蓝宝石戒指十分显眼。站在他身旁的人像是他的妻子，一个拥有金色头发的温柔女人。

执事说：“这是老爷和夫人。”

“他们也住在城堡里吗？”

执事悲伤地说：“城堡里只有我和主人。”

“对不起。”爱德华说。

他们上了楼，爱德华被领到了一个客房。

离开前，执事说：“您先洗个澡吧，待会儿主人想邀您共进晚餐。”

“这个时间吃晚餐吗？”暴雨是在晚上九点左右的时候下的，爱德华现在即使没有看表，也知道时间不早了。

执事解释说：“主人在此之前一直在睡觉，刚刚才醒。”

“不好意思，我打扰到那位先生的休息了。”爱德华道歉说。

执事说：“并不是您的错，而且长时间的睡眠也不利于健康。”

执事离开了，爱德华留在这个应有尽有的客房，尽管他对这座城堡的第一印象是破败，但不得不说，房间里的一切都很齐全，有的装饰甚至是华美的，爱德华怀疑床头柜上的那个台灯就是一个几百年前的古董。

爱德华对此感到满意，他舒舒服服地泡了个澡。收拾好了一身的黏湿，执事掐着时间来敲门了。

爱德华穿着睡袍，执事将手臂上搭着的衣服递给他，说：“请您穿上衣服，主人已经在等您了。”

没过一会儿，爱德华便见到了这座城堡的主人。他跟随着执事先生穿过一条幽深的走廊，走廊上挂着爬满了蜘蛛丝的烛台，外面的狂风骤雨通过黑压压的树枝拍打着透明的窗户，从未停止过的闪电将他和执事先生两人的倒影拉得好长，快要长到屋顶了。而那些杂乱的树枝和挂在上面的如刀子一般的树叶，也倒映在走廊暗红的地毯上。

这一路上是漫长的，爱德华甚至产生了要逃跑的念头，但很快就被他按下。

执事为他打开一扇门，里面的光泄出来，照映在他的脸上，被烛火照耀得暖洋洋的。爱德华因为一瞬间的明亮而感到不适，眯起眼睛打量着这个房间。

这个房间与昏暗的城堡格格不入，爱德华甚至找不到一处阴影，长长的餐桌上摆放着许许多多的小蜡烛，餐桌的中间还放着一个被罩在五彩琉璃里的长蜡烛。

坐在餐桌另一端的人显然是这座城堡的主人，一个孩子。是的，一个孩子，爱德华还以为自己看错了，主人有所察觉，说：“请坐吧，先生。我承认我的样子看起来比较小。”

爱德华有些胆怯地坐在了餐桌的另一方，这里只有一个空座位，显然是为他而准备的。执事先生离开了他，站在了主人的身后，爱德华突然有种自己被背叛了的错觉，他并不知道自己为何会对只见过几次面的执事先生产生依赖的感情。或许，——或许是因为此时此刻他太担心了，对一种未知未来的担心，让他害怕，而刚才那个小孩回答他时的语气，显然是不高兴的。

他不喜欢别人把他当成一个小孩子。这种心态在青少年成长的过程中很常见，但在这个陌生的雨夜里，在这个破败的城堡内，他第一次感觉到了害怕。

主人见他迟迟没有动作，边摇晃着杯里的红酒，边问他：“是饭菜不合心意吗？”

爱德华连忙摇头，也跟着拿起刀叉，切下了一小块盘中的牛排。

主人笑着说：“这里的一切都是塞巴斯蒂安准备的。”

他说的应该是执事，爱德华看着他身后的执事，真心诚意地夸赞道：“执事先生太厉害了。”

执事微微俯首，平静地说：“多谢您的夸奖。”

主人问他：“您叫什么名字？”

爱德华说了自己的名字，主人又低低地在口中复述了一遍。然后主人告诉爱德华，他叫夏尔，夏尔·凡多姆海威。

“夏尔先生，”爱德华说，“非常感谢您收留我。”

雨从来没有停止过，夏尔挑起一块肉，放进嘴里，明明雨声很大，但爱德华却仿佛听见了他上下牙齿挤压着牛肉的声音，清脆，响亮，爱德华随着一道闪电的出现而发抖。

夏尔突然问他：“爱德华先生，您是迷路了吗？”

“不，”爱德华说，“我在森林里扎驻的帐篷被风吹塌了，雨又下得很大，我没有了去处，看见您城堡里的光，才找过来的。”

说罢，窗外的枝桠狠狠地拍打着玻璃，弄出了很大的声响。夏尔笑着说：“今晚的雨，确实下得很大，跟那天一样，是吧，塞巴斯蒂安？”

塞巴斯蒂安颔首道：“是的，少爷。”

夏尔放过了他，转头看着我，问：“所以您是来旅游的吗？”

爱德华点点头，说：“是的，我正打算周游世界。”

夏尔长长地“诶——”了一声，问：“这附近难道有什么具有观赏价值的地方吗？”

爱德华沉默片刻，说：“并没有，先生，我承认我确实是迷路了。”

“那还真是巧啊，”夏尔意味不明地说，“您知道，我在这里住了很长时间，能看见外人的机会很少。”

“那您不会感到孤独吗？”爱德华问。

夏尔喝下一口红酒，嘟囔着说：“有时候会的。”

爱德华笑着说：“看来您很喜欢现在的生活。”

“为什么这么说？”

爱德华刚才只是随口一提，此刻见夏尔认真地问他，竟有些磕磕绊绊。他回答说：“因为您一直住在这里，即使只有您和执事先生两个人，您也没选择离开，不是吗？况且您刚才也说了，只是有时候会感到孤独，这说明您大多数时间都不是孤独的。”

夏尔沉默地看着爱德华，他的眼睛里有一种晦暗不明的色彩，隔着长长的餐桌，爱德华看不清。闪电又来了，白色的光将夏尔包裹，他的沉默在轰隆隆的雷声中被放大，这让爱德华感到很不舒服，他感觉自己正在被盯着，被一种陌生却熟悉的情绪盯上了。

“您很有趣，爱德华先生。”夏尔说。

爱德华松了口气，手心里全是汗。夏尔笑着说：“城堡里很少有人来，倘若您不介意，能陪我下一会儿棋么？”

爱德华看向执事先生，执事也以一种幽深的目光看着他。爱德华思索了片刻，觉得自己的棋艺还算过得去，于是便同意了。

口中的牛肉很新鲜，爱德华突然感觉到了一丝不对劲。他试探地说：“这附近都是森林，一定很不方便吧。”

夏尔看了眼塞巴斯蒂安，说：“这一切都是塞巴斯蒂安在负责。”

塞巴斯蒂安说：“地下室里储藏了很多食物，每个月在下也会出去采购，这附近有一条小路，进出很方便。”

爱德华笑着客套了几句。

饭后，他跟着夏尔来到一个房间，本以为夏尔说的下棋是国际象棋，没想到是游戏棋。爱德华沉默了片刻，夏尔已经落座了。

棱状的骰子在巨大的棋盘下转动，爱德华的棋子走到一处小格子，夏尔若有所思地看着他，念出了棋盘对他的诅咒——

“深陷泥潭。”夏尔笑着说，“爱德华先生，您以后都不能再移动了。”

爱德华问：“所以是我输了吗？”

“并不是这样，”夏尔说，“这不是对抗性的游戏，谁最先到达终点，谁才会赢得游戏。”

爱德华看着领先于他四格的夏尔的棋子，苦笑着说：“那您肯定赢了。”

夏尔不置可否，爱德华突然起身，提出想要去洗手间。夏尔让塞巴斯蒂安带他去，塞巴斯蒂安带他走了一段路，然后说：“前方左拐就到了。”

爱德华问：“您不去吗？”

话一说出口，他就后悔了，这话说得像个没断奶的孩子一样。但塞巴斯蒂安并不在意，只是说：“主人还需要我。”

爱德华不明白他的意思，却还是与他道别，走了一段路，回头看不见塞巴斯蒂安的身影，不由得深吸了一口气，立刻朝前方跑了起来。

他的心脏跳得很厉害，他在害怕，在餐桌上他还不觉得，和夏尔面对面坐着下棋的时候，他才真切地意识到了这份突如其来的恐惧。夏尔的肤色很白，和塞巴斯蒂安一样，苍白得可怕。夏尔的眼睛是蓝色的，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛近距离地盯着他，叫他心里发毛。

爱德华甩干净手上的水珠，看着镜子里的自己，长时间的奔波已经让他显得非常疲惫，眼角塔拉，眼袋突出得很明显，嘴角也下垂着，整个人看上去就很垂头丧气，宛如一条落水狗。

爱德华叹了口气，正要低下头，那一瞬间他突然想起了夏尔看他的眼神。当时他只觉得被夏尔那样盯着看很不舒服，感觉很怪。哪里怪，他说不上来。——然而他忽然想起来，那种情绪他并不陌生，甚至是很常见的，那是饿久了的人对食物的垂涎，夏尔当时这样看着他，他一时没反应过来，所以觉得陌生。

那不是一个正常人对另一个人的眼神。

爱德华抖了抖，想跑，于是他撒腿就跑。他记得路，知道该怎样逃出城堡，他按照他想象中的路线奔跑，无济于事，他迷路了，就像他在森林里迷路了一样。他又回到了原地，回到了和夏尔下棋的那个房间外，他一脸惊悚地站在门外，甚至还能听见里面说话的声音。

“我饿了，塞巴斯蒂安。”那是夏尔的声音，轻飘飘的。

“您已经吃过晚饭了。”

“我说我饿了。”

“他很快会回来的。”塞巴斯蒂安用他一贯恭敬的语气说。

“你知道我想要的是什么，”夏尔在笑，“过来，塞巴斯蒂安。”

爱德华本应该逃跑的，他没有，天知道他为什么没有。他停在了这里，门没有关严，留了一个缝，他透过这个小小的门缝，窥探着这对主仆的秘密。

他看见塞巴斯蒂安跪在地上，但只能看见他的小腿，爱德华凑近了，——凑近了，门缝越拉越大，他看见了他想看的，也看见了夏尔想让他看的。夏尔依旧保持着爱德华离开时的姿势，坐在一个松软的椅子上，塞巴斯蒂安则跪在他面前，沉默而乖顺地自我献祭。他知道爱德华进来了，但他没有回头。

反倒是夏尔从塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈处抬起头来看着他，嘴角还沾着鲜血。夏尔的双手还环抱着塞巴斯蒂安的头颅，宛若爱人间亲密。

“爱德华先生，偷看可不是一个客人应该做的事。”夏尔说，他张嘴，露出尖牙，爱德华突然想到了什么，后退着。门不知道什么时候被关上了，他的背抵着冰冷的门，无路可退。

夏尔抱着塞巴斯蒂安，将头搁在他的肩膀上，说：“我很喜欢你，爱德华先生，我本来想着，我们可以慢慢玩。”他看了眼一旁的棋局，“您瞧，游戏还没结束呢。”

爱德华只觉得大脑一片空白，浑身颤抖，眼泪不受控制地流了出来。他崩溃地说：“你、你是吸血鬼——”

吸血鬼在欧洲只是一个传说，爱德华从未想过自己某一天会误打误撞地进入了吸血鬼的地盘，如果他提前知道，哪怕他在森林里被冷死也不会踏进城堡一步。

夏尔说：“冷静点，我不会杀了你。”

爱德华看了眼塞巴斯蒂安的背影，如此安静，一动也不动。爱德华指着塞巴斯蒂安，问：“他——他也是吸血鬼吗？”

夏尔放开了塞巴斯蒂安，看了他一眼，说：“他只是我的执事。”

塞巴斯蒂安说：“在下并不是您的执事。”

“有区别吗？”夏尔说，“文森·凡多姆海威已经死了。”

塞巴斯蒂安沉默不语。

夏尔咬着他的脖子。

一个和今晚一样的雨夜，凡多姆海威的城堡里迎来了一位不受欢迎的客人。

塞巴斯蒂安打开门，看见一个可怜巴巴的小鬼站在门外，浑身湿透了。

“亲爱的先生，请问能收留我一晚吗？”

“我得去问问我家主人，在此之前，请您先进来避雨吧。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

于是他便进来了。

塞巴斯蒂安看见他朝自己笑了，说：“谢谢您，先生。”

鸠占鹊巢。

-END-

后记：

不知道会不会OOC，大家先听我狡辩，本文的设定里，夏尔是吸血鬼，为了生存肯定是要喝人血的，所以小孩没有变坏啊，他本来就坏，但这种坏不是崩坏，是吸血鬼这个设定带来的，没办法的。而塞巴斯蒂安变成了一个普通人，没超能力，一直作为一个人类被夏尔圈养着，没能力反抗又死不了，哎，太惨了。（所谓女强男弱）不过还是塞夏不动摇哈！

老实说我没想到一年后会再写一篇塞夏文，吸血鬼这个设定是我二月份看《尸鬼》突然想到的，觉得合适就写了。就这样，再见！


End file.
